It is known in the art to provide playpens for children that have collapsible sides so that the playpen can be transported from one location to another. It is also known to utilize cribs or playpens that can be disassembled for storage or transportation later to be reassembled for use. There also are other prior art structures that can be adjusted or disassembled as the need requires it.
In U.S. Pat. No. 2,619,249 (Whittington) an adjustable crate structure for handling live fowl is disclosed having rectangular frames. These frames can be expanded upwardly to accommodate larger fowl such as turkeys or can be lowered to accommodate smaller fowl such as chickens. Each side has locking means to fix the adjusted side in position. None of the sides of the crate are detachable or usable for additional purposes.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,886,607 (Dunn) describes a collapsible play crib that is rotatable such as a Lazy Susan. The Dunn crib also oscillates vertically at the same time as it is rotating. The Dunn structure is collapsible for storage or transportation but it has no removable sides nor can it be used for purposes other than as a playpen or play crib.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,008,497 (Badon) discloses a swimming pool playpen having an adjustable support means for resting the playpen upon the water bottom. The enclosure portion of Badon's swimming pool is constructed of a rigid frame over which a foraminous material is mounted. Again, Badon's structure has no removable parts utilized for purposes other than that of a swimming pool playpen.
The Keenan U.S. Pat. No. 4,714,169 discloses a collapsible or expandable shipping rack with a generally rectangular bottom wall. A pair of oppositely disposed end walls of Keenan's device are hinged and secured to the bottom wall. These end walls can be pivoted from an upright position to a collapsed position over the bottom wall for storage of the rack. Removable side rails are provided which are removed by unlatching a locking means to permit pivoting of the end walls into a collapsed position over the bottom wall. The removable side rails of Keenan are removable for storage on the bottom of his rack; they are not removable for use for purposes other than his shipping rack.